vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie (George A. Romero)
|-|First Type= |-|Second Type = |-|Quadrupedal Type= |-|Intelligent Type= Summary Note: This profile contains mature content. Please do not continue if you do not want to take part of it. Zombies are human corpses reanimated by a mysterious phenomenon, and the main antagonists of George A. Romero's Living Dead series. These zombies are considered to be the archetype of what is a Zombie for most of zombie franchises that came after Night of the Living Dead, since most of these franchises base their zombie interpretation on the one of George A. Romero versions. A human corpse becomes a zombie due to an unknown phenomenon that causes reactivation of the brain upon death. Instead of being spread from person to person, the phenomenon presents itself in any human that has recently died from any cause (except those that destroy the physical structure of the brain). Once a person dies, it will only take a matter of minutes for the corpse to reanimate. The cause for the phenomenon is unknown, but characters speculate that it is caused by a space-borne virus, divine punishment, radiation from a The Venus Space Probe satellite returning from Venus, or that there is simply "no more room in Hell." As shown across the franchise, George A. Romero's Zombies evolve through the films and canon video games in strength, intelligence, abilities and threat level for humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B | At least 9-B, higher with weapons and equipment Name: Zombies, undead, podridos, monsters Origin: Living Dead Universe Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Reanimated human corpses Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, Disease Manipulation (Through their bite), Limited Enhanced Senses (Zombies can identify other members of their species through their smell), great jumpers (Quadrupedal Type), Immortality (Type 2 and 7), Stealth Mastery (Zombies can move extremely silently while hunting and hiding in unexpected places), Do necrophy slower than normal corpses, Resistance to Pain and Fear (For Type 2, quadrupedal and intelligent zombies) Attack Potency: ' Below Average level' (Can kill small animals, inferior to a regular human) | Wall level (These zombies can rip apart limbs of animals like horses and highly trained humans with ease, comparable to intelligent zombies) | At least Wall level (Can crush a skull with ease), higher with weapons and equipment. Speed: Below Average Human (They can be dodged by just walking) | Average Human to Athletic Human | Average Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class K | Class K (Stronger than before, and ripped out a human spine which would require at least 1 million Newtons or 101-102 tons-force) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class (Able to bite through throats with ease and rip off limbs) | Wall Class, higher with weapons Durability: ' Below Average level'. Immortality makes them hard to kill. | Wall level. Immortality makes them hard to kill. | Wall level. Immortality makes them hard to kill. Stamina: Very high Range: Melee, up to 5 meters by jumping (Quadrupedal Type), hundreds of meters with guns. Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Rocks, guns, knifes, trowels, etc Intelligence: |-|First, Second and Quadrupedal Types= Animalistic, there have been instances of the zombies seemingly recalling memories of their past lives and performing familiar tasks. |-|Intelligent Type= Average. These are notably intelligent, as they have memories and communicative skills, they developed sophisticated cognitive function on their own, and felt affection and empathy for their fellow zombies or even humans. This type of zombies can use guns and also could teach other zombies how to use objects (including weapons) and devised crude strategies for bypassing the defenses of the living humans who had destroyed many of their fellows. The more intelligent zombies like Bub and Big Daddy retain their hunger for living human flesh, but can put off immediate gratification if doing so offers a chance for more significant reward later. Weaknesses: They are very slow, If their brain is damaged, they will die, they are shown to be afraid of fire | Simple-minded | None Notable. Key: Night & Dawn of the Dead | Diaries, Survival, Videogame & Day of the Dead | Land of the Dead Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Monsters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:The Dead Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Diseases